User talk:Copycat 02
Have changed~ Well, my friends, welcome to my new page again. As I have changed my nickname, I archived my previous talk page. So, now, you can leave a message right here, and not here. Have nice time here! :) [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:44, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And Merry Christmas, bud :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Pretty good, you can publish it now :) And done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) How so? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) You realize Fire and Flame DS magic is the same thing, right? 23:57:07 Mon I just wanted to make sure. 00:12:10 Tue Sure, that works. Sorry for the late reply, been busy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, no, they're both different magics. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) What ideas do you have? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 18:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:59, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm gonna say no. Reasons why, everyone just lists their combinations as "_ _ Slayer Spells" and it could end up really overpowered- cides, why don't we focus on Devil Slayer for a bit to buff that up eh? :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) reply We need to sort out a plot and reasons for ur character being on Mochina. Once we get that we're good. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:45, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead for both~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:38, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use the wind wheel. And in order to use a Soul Armour, you need to have your story set in my universe, and considering the other person I work with doesn't let anyone else join our stories, sadly I'm gonna say no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Naw, anyone can use a MAA. Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P However, he can't be in a relationship unless he's a clone. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "5.9: No Relatives of Canon Characters ― There will be no James Dragneels, Lucy Scarlets , or Hank Dreyars on this wiki. The creation of characters related to canon characters is strictly prohibited, whether it be by blood or marriage (this is also extends to romantic involvement, your character cannot be romantically involved with Cana, for example). As it breaks the most basic of canon. And thus, no fathers, daughters, sons, mothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, ancestors, step brothers, or any like thing of canon characters. Any such characters will be deleted on the spot. Failure to adhere to this age-old rule will not be tolerated and will result in a ban if the user in question continues to violate said rule and ignore admin warnings. Nota bene: There is one exception to this rule in that user is approved by an admin to make a relative of a minor character (this extends to not just panel time but influence on the story), but this is on a case-by-case basis and is not guaranteed to be approved by any means." Das why. But really, if your character is in a relationship with another one, then they'll be a Mary Sue. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Nah, don't use that one. Use the updated version, Galearm. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Cuz Demon Slayer was basically a carbon copy of Devil Slayer, since Hiro expanded on that. Also, the contract thing is more akin to Dragon Slayer, and yea it's just Demon Force, nothing else. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Just updated the page cuz I had to rewrite that part- go check that out. Curses aren't involved :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Sometihng New Sure tell em and i'll see if i can use it. Also have a look at Phoenix Asendence Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Thing is MArkus and Dark can activate their second origin without their Drive but they prefer to, helps focus it abit more and in a sense increase it damage via that focus. Also the feathers are made from his magic so it's like how a Slayer can't eat/absorb thier own magic. When they make a 2nd Gen they give that new slayer a "seed" to create their own Slayer Magic, it eventually changes to match the new slayer's magical energy and becomes seperate fromt hat feather. However if you have any other ideas let me know i'm open to them. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Well i got some info ont he page under Phoenix Drive i'll add more ot it later and Phoenix Ascendence is kinda the big thing they get from absorbing the excess discharge of power when a feral phoenix enter it's reincarnation stage. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:37, January 30, 2015 (UTC) We cna start it soon been busy with college. Next week sometime and what do u mean by methods. Also i'll read through ur idea again and think about it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Np and yeah they do except they absorb the element not eat it :P Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:03, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 5. Storm Drive, Storm Phoenix Force, Phoenix Ascendence, Burning Storm Drive and Burning Storm Phoenix Force. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I just added more to his second origin. Anyway, I'll think of something later tonight, okay? I've been moving houses cuz of reasons. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you explain better, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Ah, go ahead then. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Done and done. I had a bit of trouble with moving it so I deleted and remade your Shadow DS page cuz you moved it there. Don't worry, everything's still there. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Holy... Really sorry Copy, I've just seen your message now O.O so sorry for the super late reply. Yes you can use it for your Rogue. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 16:10, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, yes you may. If you have difficulty finding a neat armour, I can maybe help with one. Highestbounty123 (talk) 15:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Dragon Blades for one of my future characters?SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 14:51, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I please make my character Zoya Manai a wielder of a Dragon Blade? She uses Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic. Can i use your 'Water-make' magic? May i create a Dragon Blade? ShadowNara (talk) 14:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Isuka Mikakami ShadowNara (talk) 14:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) It's been a while, yo! Good to see ye again. I'm fine, how about ye? Anyway, watcha need help with? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:18, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I actually haven't thought of one as of yet, so anything pretty much goes :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, how would they achieve it? I can definitely see them being capable of manipulating gravity, however. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I mean scientifically lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:56, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Water-Make Y'ello, I'm wondering if I could receive permission to use your Water-Make for Ranzō Kurenai. I'll use either canon or my own variants of this Magic to further support his Water Magic. Nearó (talk) 14:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm actually not sure. I think it's for mobile. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey~! Long time no see. It's me, Alpha here. How's it going man? :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) College is hard, already in my 2nd year and shit. I see you're working on some interesting stuff yourself. Slayers and all. Well, the reason why I created the Slayer pages is to use as a reference for when I do the actual character. I can just copy and paste the info from the character pages onto there. Y'know, something like Aru's Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic. Anyways, everything else is just a bunch of side-projects I'm doing after noticing how little of custom magics I have on this site, despite how long I've been here in comparison to others. So anyways, how's life? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:07, September 12, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I don't have anything that's "new" per-say, but I am job-hunting. I need to make some money for my self for personal reasons and might as well get ahead on my financial future. I'm also signing up for possible internships so I can get my foot into the door early. That way, when I graduate, I would already be set for a job and don't have to bother looking for one. Anyways, I'm waiting for replies to come in about by various job applications and see where it goes from there. As for college, I'm only taking four classes - 3 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and 1 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. All of them are short, so I have much free time after. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm a communications major, so my future profession will be journalism. I want to be a journalist, as it has its interests and perks. Especially when you have to visit various locations and talk to different people. Y'know just communicate outside of your safe zone.. That sounds exciting. What about you? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Cat! How's it going man? Haven't seen you in a while~ Hope you're doing well, also don't worry about disturbing me, cuz you don't! Sure, go for it! Looking forward to what type of character you'll make! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 23:40, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, being a translator has its advantages, more so than a journalist to be honest. The more languages you have under your belt, the higher the likelihood that a company will hire you in a high position. Translators are very important, as it allows the business to converse and deal work with other foreign nations. Since you're doing four, there's higher likelihood that someone might scout you. Are there any internships relating to being a translator? If so, then take the opportunity while you can. You can never have another one like it. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm not really an expert myself on the situation, as similar problems may arise here in the US, but do the best that you can. That's what everyone else is telling me to do. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm commin' for 'dat ass!) 21:19, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, do you think I can use your shadow dragon slayer magic and spells for one of my characters?Lady Komainu (talk) 02:02, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I totally understand, I went ahead and made my own shadow dragon slayer page anyways. But best of luck in redesigning yours!Lady Komainu (talk) 14:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello. This is bluemage1992 here. I have a question for you. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC)